


Tuesday, 09:45

by Oparu



Series: Coffee in Bed [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after <i>Nemesis</i>. A series of notes between Beverly Crusher and Kathryn Janeway, leading to a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday, 09:45

**Author's Note:**

> My big indulgence at the moment is Beverly Crusher/Kathryn Janeway. It's wrong, I know because it's not PC...but I'm enjoying it. I'm writing it all as correspondence, because I've never done that before. Jean-Luc's going to show up at some point too, later.

* * *

  
**Janeway, Admiral K. Starfleet Command.   
Personal schedule - Tuesday**

9:45 - Doctor Beverly Crusher, Head of Starfleet Medical.  


* * *

  
**  
To:Admiral Janeway, Starfleet Command.  
From: Doctor Crusher, Starfleet Medical.**

Good morning Admiral.

The medical lockout of your access to all Starfleet computer systems will terminate when you allow me to complete your physical and not one minute before.

\- Doctor Crusher

* * *

**To: Admiral Janeway, Starfleet Command.  
From: Doctor Crusher, Starfleet Medical.**

Thank you for the flowers. I love irises. However, I'm afraid I can't lift the medical lockout without a full physical on file.

I have 15:00, 16:30 and 18:45 open. Which one works for you?

\- Doctor Crusher

* * *

**To: Doctor Crusher, Starfleet Medical.  
From: Admiral Janeway, Starfleet Command.**

May I please have 15:00? I have an incredible amount of work to do and staring at my non-functional computer terminal is driving me crazy.

\- Admiral Janeway

P. S. - That was your point, wasn't it?  


* * *

**To: Admiral Janeway, Starfleet Command.  
From: Doctor Crusher, Starfleet Medical.**

I'll see you at 15:00. It would be helpful if you stay in your office this time instead of trying to avoid me.

\- Doctor Crusher

P. S. - Doctors never purposely torture their patients. It would be unethical.  


* * *

**To: Admiral Janeway, Starfleet Command.  
From: Doctor Crusher, Starfleet Medical.**

I know this is short notice, but I remember you mentioning that you had once studied ballet. The Brazilian travelling ballet company is in town and my date has stood me up to study a supernova fragment. You'd probably rather be studying that too, but since you're stuck on Earth like me, perhaps you'd come with me.

I know the perfect place to have dinner.  


* * *

**To: Doctor Crusher, Starfleet Medical.  
From: Admiral Janeway, Starfleet Command.**

Is the performance after 20:00? I'll be in meetings until 19:00 or so but I could probably sneak out after that. What's the dress code and how do you feel about a very late dinner?  


* * *

** **To: Admiral Janeway, Starfleet Command.  
From: Doctor Crusher, Starfleet Medical.** **

I've made sure your aide has a dress for you. I can pull your measurements from your medical file. See you at 19:15.

* * *

**To: Doctor Crusher, Starfleet Medical.  
From: Admiral Janeway, Starfleet Command.**

I don't know how you choose that shade of cream, or how you guessed that I eat so much non-Earth cuisine that I'd be homesick for mashed potatoes.

That was more fun than I've had in a long time. Thank you.

\- Kathryn  


* * *

** **To: Admiral Janeway, Starfleet Command.  
From: Doctor Crusher, Starfleet Medical.** **

We pale redheads have to stick together. I have a very good friend who's a starship captain, and one of his complaints after any function of the admiralty is the low quality of the food.

If you can handle a little more fun without losing that cool admiral's veneer of yours, I'm in a Moliere production that wraps Saturday. I could get you a ticket if you don't mind slumming with the senior staff of the Titan.

\- Beverly  


* * *

**To: Doctor Crusher, Starfleet Medical.  
From: Admiral Janeway, Starfleet Command.**

You know more than one illustrious captain, don't you? The first officer of the Titan is an old friend. I know he was 'attending a theatrical performance' but I had no idea you were in it. Is this the one in the little old theatre in the art's district down the hill?

No meetings on Saturday. I'd be honoured. I'll even dress myself.


End file.
